Preston Burke
"I am Preston Burke. I am a widely renowned cardio-thoracic surgeon. I am a professional and moreover I am a good, kind person. I am a person that cleans up after himself. I am a great cook. And you? You are an unbelievable slob. A slovenly, angry intern. I am Preston Burke. And you... are the most competitive, guarded, stubborn... the most challenging person I have ever met. And I love you. Why the hell won't you just let me?" - Preston Burke (S2E18) Preston Burke is a cardiothoracic surgeon. He was the head of cardiothoracic surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital. He left the hospital after leaving Christina Yang before the wedding. He won a Harper Avery. He founded the Klausman Institute for Medical Research, and ran it until he gave it to Cristina. History Early Life and Education Burke grew up in Alabama with his parents. His mom owned a restaurant. He completed his pre-medical studies at Tulane University where he pledged Kappa Alpha Psi, and went on to graduate first in his class from Johns Hopkins School of Medicine. While in college, he met Erica Hahn, who graduated in second place after him. Relationship with Cristina He began a relationship with Cristina Yang, an intern, but broke it off because he feared it would ruin both of their reputations. Her miscarriage brought them back together. He and Cristina lived together in his perfectly kept apartment. He was shot at the end of the second season and he had to have Cristina with him during his surgeries so she could help him, if he had trouble with his hands. Cristina told the Chief about the arrangement and Burke got mad. They didn't talk for a couple day. He proposed to her and she accepted his proposal.Preston and Cristina prepared for the wedding. On the day of their wedding, Burke told Cristina that he no longer wished to make her do anything against her will, and realized he was trying to make Cristina the woman he wanted her to be, and not accept her as the woman she is. Burke left the chapel. Cristina then returned to their apartment and discovered Burke had left. After Leaving the Hospital He won the 2008's Harper Avery, a highly prestigious medical award. Cristina is mad that he did not mention her in his article, even though Cristina helped Burke with his recovery from an injury. He is married to an Italian woman, Edra, and has two daughters, Simone and Vivianna. Preston is seen to be living in Zürich, Switzerland. He runs a privately owned cardiothoracic research hospital. Preston come back in season 10 to ask Cristina to take over his hospital so he can be with his family. Cristina accepts the offer. Personality Burke is a brilliant surgeon, and he is a great surgeon. He is known to be over-bearing and at the start he likes things done his way. He also wanted people to fit his views of them which was one of the things that led to him walking away from his marriage to Cristina. He is neat and organized. He is also superstitious, he has to wear this certain scrub cap or the person on the table will die.